Visit Alois Trancy's House
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Hari yang tenang nyampe ada hal yang mengganggu Ciel.  Warning:OC inside  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Minna..

Akhriny terpikir olehq ide bkin humor di fandom

Gomen qalo gak bagus.

N ini fic pertamaq yg ada OC.

Haha…

Siapakah dy?

Baca saja minna..^^

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso

Title: Visit Alois Trancy's House

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor

Warning: Gaje, Lebay, OC inside

* * *

**Visit Alois Trancy's House**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah dan indah, Sebastian masuk ke kamar Ciel untuk membangunkannya seperti biasa. Sebastian membuka gorden kamar itu perlahan tapi pasti(?)

"Pagi, Bochan." ujar Sebastian

"Hn, pagi.." ujar Ciel malas yang tak kunjung bangun dari tempat (pemalas*digampar Ciel)

"Pagi ini saya membuatkan steak untuk Anda. Apakah Anda mau?"

"Iya."

Cielpun bangun dari tempat tidurnya itu dan Sebastian membantu Ciel memakai bajunya, maklum umur segitu belum bisa pake baju sendiri.

Sebastianpun membawa Ciel menuju ruang makan dan Ciel langsung makan sarapan paginya dan ditemani Sebastian dan pelayannya yang lain. Suasana lagi damai-damainya tuh nyampe terdengar suara.

"PAGI CIEL!" teriak seserang sambil membuka pintu ruang makan dengan paksa hingga pintunya jebol(?) dan teriakan orang itu terdengar sampai ke Mars(?). Untung alien-alien disana gak budek denger teriakan itu.

'Suara ini.' batin Ciel ketakutan, wajahnya langsung pucat, badan gemetaran, menggigil, asma(?)

"Selamat pagi Nona." ujar Sebastian ramah dengan senyum khasnya itu

"Pagi juga Sebastian." ujar orang itu semangat dan langsung menghampiri Ciel. Ciel merasa malas menoleh karena bagaikan melihat hal yang mengerikan.

"Ciel, nengok sini dong." pinta orang itu manja

"Gak usah teriak-teriak dan mengganggu waktu sarapanku, Sara." ujar Ciel malas yang berusaha tenang dengan meneruskan sarapannya, walau sebenarnya dia sudah takut akan kehadiran gadis itu.

"Hehe.." ujar gadis yang dipanggil Sara itu sambil sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya. "Gak apa-apa kan? Lagipula kamu sopan dikit dong ama aku. Panggil aku one-san."

Ciel memandang horor Sara dengan tatapan seolah-olah mengatakan "amit-amit one-san kayak lo."

"Bukan urusan aku kan?"

"Huwee Ciel.."

Ciel hanya menghela nafasnya sejenak. Dia melihat gadis di sebelahnya itu dengan tatapan pasrah. Seorang cewek yang berambut hitam ikal sebahu dengan senyum mautnya(?) yang terlihat menakutkan untuk Ciel.

* * *

Readers: Jadi OCnya itu lo sendiri, Author?

Author: Yup. Hehe.. *senyam-senyum gaje*

*Readers sweatdrop*

Author: Sekali-sekali mau eksis di fic sendiri. Gak apa-apa kan?*puppy eyes* Lanjut..

* * *

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ciel

"Kamu sudah selesai sarapan?" tanya Sara mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sudah." jawab Ciel malas

"Ayo kita ke ruang kerja." Sara langsung menarik lengan Ciel menuju ruang kerja

"Hey, maen tarik?"

"Hehe. Oh ya, jalan ke ruang kerja kamu mana ya?"

Ciel sweatdrop aja liat Sara yang ternyata emang buta arah itu dan mau tidak mau dia menyeret Sara hingga ke ruang kerjanya. Ciel langsung mengerjakan pekerjaannya ditemani Sara yang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu.

"Morning tea Anda, Bochan." ujar Sebastian yang datang dengan membawa teh

"Iya." ujar Ciel

"Untuk Anda juga, Nona Sara." Sebastian memberi Sara secangkir teh

"Makasih." ujar Sara yang langsung meminum habis tehnya. Padahal itu teh masih panas. Baru diangkat dari oven(?)

Ciel dan Sebastian hanya sweatdrop liat tingkah Sara yang langsung minum tehnya tanpa merasa kepanasan sedikitpun.

'Gue gak percaya punya sodara kayak dia.' batin Ciel yang berusaha menerima kenyataan pahit ini(?)

"Teh buatan Sebastian emang enak." ujar Sara sambil tersenyum

"Terima kasih." ujar Sebastian

"Dan katakan tujuanmu Sara." ujar Ciel to the point sambil sesekali meminum tehnya

"Kemarin aku ke rumah salah satu Earl disini." ujar Sara

"Lalu?"

"Aku menemuinya untuk membicarakan masalah bisnisku."

Ciel hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah, tanda dia bingung. Mengingat Sara yang selama ini selalu menjalankan usaha-usaha yang unik (baca: aneh) itu.

"Bukannya kamu sudah tidak bisnis lagi?" tanya Ciel heran. "Setahuku bisnis terakhirmu bangkrut kan?"

"Iya." jawab Sara dengan senyam-senyum aja. "Itu juga karena kamu menghentikan aliran dana untukku jadi usahaku bangkrut."

"Mana mau aku memberimu uang untuk usaha seperti itu?"

"Hehe.. Kan laku keras Ciel."

"Jadi lo sama aja ngejual harga diri gue(?). Mau ditaro dimana muka gue?"

Sara hanya senyam-senyum aja atas curhatan Ciel itu. Memang bisnis terakhir Sara yang paling laku keras itu adalah menjual foto-foto Ciel dan Sebastian yang diambilnya diam-diam. Kalau foto biasa bisa sedikit dimaklumi, tapi bagaimana kalau foto-foto itu foto yaoi?

Banyak para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang memborong(?) foto-foto itu hingga bisnis Sara laku keras. Begitu Ciel mengetahui usaha Sara sebenarnya, usaha itu langsung ditutup dan Sara tidak diberi uang lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kamu mendatangi orang itu?"

"Aku mau meminjam uang sebagai modal awal usahaku."

Ciel makin heran aja dengan ucapan saudaranya itu. Setelah dengan tingkah saudaranya yang aneh sekarang ucapannya yang aneh. Ciel benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Apa yang dipikiran orang itu hingga mau memberimu pinjaman?" tanya Ciel lagi dengan sweatdrop kuadrat

"Aku bilang padanya aku akan menemuinya lagi dengan membawamu, Ciel Phantomhive." jawab Sara polos, kayak gak punya dosa

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

"Eh? Gitu-gitu dia seneng banget denger aku bilang akan membawamu."

"Memangnya kita akan ke rumah siapa?"

"Alois Trancy."

Seketika wajah Ciel langsung memucat dan dia yang tadi sedang meminum tehnya dengan nikmat dengan sangat tidak elit langsung menyemburkan tehnya tepat di wajah Sara.

"Huwee.. Kamu jahat Ciel.." ujar Sara sok innocent. "Sebastian.."

Sebastian langsung menghampiri Sara dan mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan teh dari Ciel itu.

"Nona kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Sebastian sambil berusaha menahan tawa sambil membersihkan wajah Sara yang ada noda teh

"Ciel tuh Sebas.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Ciel.

Wajahnya langsung memucat, badannya gemetaran, dan kejang-kejang. Tampaknya dia terkena epilepsi dadakan*plak*

"Hah, hah…" ujar Ciel megap-megap kayak ikan mujaer*dihajar Ciel*. Dia masih tidak kuat menerima kenyataan pahit ini(?). "Lo gak salah ngomong kan Sara?"

"Ngapain juga boong ama lo, Ciel honey*dihajar Ciel's FC* eh maksudnya Ciel." ujar Sara santai kayak di pantai(?)

"Oh Me Gud." ujar Ciel dengan paniknya. "Lo mau bawa gue ke sarang buaya apa?" Ciel melancarkan death glarenya ke Sara. Bukannya takut Sara malah seneng dapat death glare dari Ciel.

"Kyaa! My honey sweetie Ciel emang kawaii banget. Apalagi kalau gitu." ujar Sara teriak-teriak gaje yang langsung maen cubit pipi Ciel

* * *

Readers (cwe): Author apa maksud lo nyentuh-nyentuh Ciel?*death glare ke Author*

Author: Hahaha.. Irikah kalian?

*Readers langsung bawa-bawa obor, author sweatdrop*

Author: Huwee.. Kan sekali-sekali..*nangis bombay*

Readers: Ya deh ya, cepet lanjutin nih ceritanya

Author: Iya..*masih nangis*

* * *

"Sara lepas!" ujar Ciel yang langsung menurunkan tangan Sara yang berada di pipinya

"Huh.. Iya deh.." ujar Sara malas. "Jadi maukah kamu menemaniku menemui Alois?"

"In your dream!"

"Huwee… Kok gitu?"

"Aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan."

"Ayolah Ciel. Bantu onee-san yang imut ini"*readers muntah di tempat*

"Ckckck… Haruskah?"

"Aku mohon.." Sara mulai memelas pada Ciel dengan memasang wajah layaknya anak kucing yang minta dipungut(?)

"Emangnya kamu gak bisa pergi sendiri?"

"Aku gak tahu jalan ke rumahnya."

"Kemaren kamu ke rumahnya kan?"

"Oh ya juga ya. Hehe.. Ayolah Ciel.."

Ciel menatap horor Sara lagi. Dia hanya menghela nafas sejenak dan berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. 'Kalau dia bukan sodara gue di fic ini gue suruh Sebastian ambil aja jiwanya kalau perlu diapain kek.' batin Ciel nista

"Jadi?" tanya Sara

"Iya, iya.." jawab Ciel cepat walau sebenarnya dia sangat terpaksa. 'Huwee… gue mau dijadiin tumbal(?) buat buaya itu..'

"Hore.. Ayo.." Sara langsung menarik lengan Ciel (lagi) dan segera membawa Ciel keluar dari ruang kerjanya

"Apakah saya juga ikut?" tanya Sebastian yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka berdua

"Ten.." ujar Ciel yang omongannya terputus oleh Sara

"Gak bisa Sebastian. Kamu di rumah aja. Masih ada kerjaan kan?" tanya Sara

"Eh.. iya sih.."

"Jadi kamu disini saja. Serahkan Ciel padaku."

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Ciel harus pergi ke mansion Trancy itu tanpa Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" ujar Ciel dengan tangan kirinya yang seperti ingin menggapai tangan Sebastian sambil menangis(?) dan diseret-seret oleh Sara yang tidak tahu situasi itu (baca: senang)

"Sejak kapan Bochan jadi lebay gitu?" pikir Sebastian sweatdrop

* * *

Akhirnya setelah memakan waktu 24 jam lamanya(?) sampailah mereka berdua di mansion Trancy. Tampak di depan gerbang seorang butler berambut hitam dan memakai kacamata menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang Nona Sara." ujar butler itu, Claude

"Iya." ujar Sara senang dan masih memegang erat (mengunci) lengan Ciel agar Ciel tidak kabur

"Ternyata Tuan Muda Phantomhive juga kesini."

Ciel hanya membuang muka dari Claude dan dia merutuki Sara yang sedang senang-senang di atas penderitaannya.

"Apakah Alois ada?" tanya Sara

"Danna-sama ada di ruangannya. Mari saya antar." ujar Claude yang mengantar Ciel dan Sara menuju ruang kerja Alois

Ciel jadi panik sendiri, jantungnya deg-degan. Dia bener-bener pengen kabur dari tempat ini tapi Sara mengunci tangannya dengan kencang. Ciel seakan-akan ingin menangis dalam hati atas penderitaannya.

'Huwee… Kenapa gue ngalamin hal kayak gini?' batin Ciel dengan latar matahri senja di belakangnya(?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok tok tok

Claude mengetuk pintu di sebuah ruangan. Sara yang keliatan seneng banget bakal dapet duit buat usahanya lagi dan Ciel yang sedang menangis dalam hatinya itu.

"Siapa?" tanya seseorang yang berada di dalam ruang itu

"Ini saya, Claude. Saya membawa Nona Sara dan Tuan Muda Phantomhive." ujar Claude

"Masuk, masuk!" ujar orang yang di dalam ruang itu dengan semangat 45(?)

Dan dibukalah pintu ruangan itu oleh Claude. Tampak sosok cewek*plak* eh cowok berambut pirang yang sedang duduk di kursi. Claude langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Cewek eh cowok itu langsung turun dari kursinya.

"CIEL!" teriaknya sambil bersiap-siap memeluk Ciel. Ciel udah ketakutan aja dari tadi, tapi langsung dicegah oleh Sara

"Eh, eh, eh.. Kok maen serang aja Alois?" ujar Sara pada cowok itu, Alois

"Ah kamu mengganggu aja." ujar Alois kesal

"Kasih aku duitnya dulu."

"Kamu mau berapa? 1 juta poundsterling, 10 juta? Bisa aku kasih, aku tinggal tulis di cek milikku. Serahkan Ciel dulu."

"Barang ada duit ada."

"Apa maksudnya Sara?" ujar Ciel geram, seolah konotasi "barang" itu ditujukan untuk dirinya

"Hehe.." Sara hanya ketawa gaje aja

"Ya udah." Alois kembali ke meja dan menulis sesuatu. "Ini cekmu, 1 juta poundsterling."

"Makasih." ujar Sara senang dengan mata berbinar-binar yang ngeliat cek yang berisi 1 juta poundsterling. "My money my bussiness."

"Mana Ciel?" tanya Alois

"Ini, silahkan." ujar Sara yang melepas tangan Ciel dan membiarkan Alois memeluknya

"Kyaa.. Ciel.." tanpa basa-basi Alois langsung memeluk Ciel. Ciel hanya menatap horor Alois juga Sara

.

.

.

.

.

Jepret!

Terdengar bunyi kamera yang memotret hal itu. Alois dan Ciel langsung menoleh ke arah Sara.

"Sa.. Sara kamu?" ujar Ciel terbata-bata plus ngeri plus pake telor(?)

"Haha… Aku akan memulai bisnisku lagi, Ciel." ujar Sara yang kembali memotret mereka berdua

"Kyaa.. Difoto ya?" ujar Alois girang. "Boleh deh."

"Huwee gak mau.." Ciel teriak-teriak aja

"Haha.. Gomen Ciel. Aku tidak akan melepaskan momen ini." ujar Sara yang masih sibuk memotret mereka berdua. Alois kegirangan karena difoto-foto oleh Sara, sedangkan bertambahlah derita Ciel hari itu.

Dan hari inipun berakhir dengan Alois yang membeli foto-foto Sara tadi dengan harga mahal, Sara yang seneng bisa memulai bisnisnya lagi dan Ciel yang meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh malang.

"Malangnya naibku.." gerutu Ciel

OWARI

A/N: Huwee..

Gomen minna qalo ceritany jelek n si Ciel sdkt sial di fic ini.

Gomen..

Tp mank aq gy ada ide tntng itu.. wkwk..XD

Qlo berkenan, review please^^


End file.
